Omelet
by reneev
Summary: Fic de fichas. Fichas fechadas. As cortinas se abrem e o espetáculo começa. 'Só há dois tipos de pessoas no mundo,As que participam, E as que observam'
1. Chapter 1

I'm feeling sexy and free  
>Like glitter's raining on me<br>You like a shot of pure gold  
>I think I'm 'bout to explode<p>

Cantava junto da musica alta quase ensurdecedora enquanto batia os ovos em neve dançando como Elvis, e não ouvindo as batidas na sua porta vermelha, igual ao seu batedor que se destacam naquela casa sem paredes branca. Impessoal.

I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
>Now I'm breathing like I'm running<br>Cause you're taking me there  
>Don't you know<br>You spin me out of control 

Apertou o botão de stop e colocou o queijo cortado em pequenos cubinhos junto dos temperos, gemas, do presunto e tomate e voltou a bate-los enquanto cantava/gritava a ultima frase começando a pular com a colher de metal na boca e de olhos fechados. Ignorando as batidas na porta.

Uuh uuh uuh uh  
>We can do this all night<br>Turn this club skin tight  
>Baby come on <p>

Voltou à batedeira dançando parando novamente a maquina para colocar os demais ingredientes em cubículos que a pouco estavam em pequenas tigelas transparentes. Pegou o controle do radio e aumentou ainda mais o volume. Totalmente envolvente.

Uuh uuh uuh uh  
>Pull me like a bass drum<br>Sparkin' up a rhythm  
>Baby, come on! <p>

Foi para a sala sem nenhuma dificuldade, sem nenhum obstáculo e sem andar muito e dançava no tapete branco felpudo enquanto pegava a escova de cabelo jogada no sofá caríssimo e igualmente branco e começa a se pentear sem parar de se movimentar. Batidas na porta.

- Uuh uuh uuh uh

A escova preta virara um microfone imaginario para logo em seguida voltar aos fios dourados e serem largados no sofa porque seu dono foi desligar a batedeira e colocar o conteudo na frigideira nova e vermelha já préaqueciada.

Rock my world into the sunlight  
>Make this dream the best I've ever known<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino <p>

Já não dançava como antes, mas permanecia cantando com a espátula preta em mãos olhando para o antes liquido, ir formando uma massa fofa e dourada. Olhou para o relógio vermelho metálico nas bordas que estava na parede quase branca de tijolos ao seu lado e baixou o fogo pegando um galão de suco natural da geladeira e pondo a mesa.

Every second is a highlight  
>When we touch don't ever let me go<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino <p>

Batidas mais fortes e gritos juntos de ameaças eram proferidos do outro lado da porta e isso acordou o pequeno loiro que desligou o aparelho e girou a chave da maçaneta olhando para o homem irritado do outro lado. Sorriu ficando mais fofo do que já era vendo uma ruga se formar no rosto do mais velho.

- Omelete?

RENEEVRENEEVRENEEVRENEEV

Bem~

É uma fic de fichas weee

Mas esta é um pouco diferente e eu vou explicar agora. É o seguinte, essa fic vai se passar como no mundo dos artistas, com entrevistas, trabalho, e blablabla, o diferencial? Vai ser uma fic paralela com o trabalho deles~

- Como assim Reneev?

Então essa fic é a vida fora das câmeras, e a fic paralela é dentro das câmeras. É assim~

- Não entendi e-e

Bem... Vamos pegar como exemplo o ''Summy entre estrelas'' (sei lá se é assim, não gosto desse programa e-e ) essa fic seria como essa serie, com a vida das pessoas. Já a fic paralela seria como a nova serie ''Sem sentido'', que era o programa apresentado no ''Summy entre estrelas''. Entenderam agora?

Espero receber muitas fichas. Então vamos ao modelo.

**Nome e sobrenome**: pelo amor de Deus, não vai inventar os nomes do capeta ou aqueles que precisam de mil anos pra decorar. O sobrenome vocês podem bater a testa no teclado e o que sair saiu.

**Idade**: só maiores de idade falou? .-. se for menor tem q ser mirim

**Profissão**: é, e são estas: cantor, compositor, musico (qual instrumento, mas tem que estar nesse mundo de fama, então não vai colocar gaita de folis falou?), produtor, escritor, jornalista, ator/atriz, apresentador, cabelereiro, maquiador, estilista, modelo. Ou qualquer coisa que vocês lembrem que tem nesse mundo

**Aparência**: eu ia agradecer de verdade se vocês encontrassem alguma imagem que se parecessem com eles .-. não se esqueçam de separar o www do resto do site e do ponto com. Mas não vai separar tudo né D: coitada de mim.

**Gosta**:

**Não gosta**:

**Historia**:

**Porque entrou nesse ramo**:

**Como é sua moradia**: se gosta de cores, mansão, apartamento, se é austero, muitas paredes, uma cabana no quintal~

**Roupas**: o mesmo do item acima, e aqui estão :

– casual  
>- para dormir<br>- festas (premiações e afins)  
>- entrevistas<br>- apresentações  
>e qualquer coisa que sua imaginação permitir<p>

**Maior segredo**: siiiiiim, isso é muito importante~ 

**Personalidade**:

**Opção sexual**: opção, não pares  
><strong>A quanto tempo esta nessa ramo<strong>:

**É bom no que faz**: a uma enorme diferença entre ser bom e ser famoso

**Já ganhou algum premio**: se sim, do que e quantos. Mas não vamos extrapolar ta bom gente?

**Porque ganhou fama**: talento, fez um barraco, veio de pais famosos, veio da internet? Quero saber~

É isso xuxus da minha vida~ Nos vemos no resultado

A música utilizada é da diva Jessie J, Domino. Quase eu estava dançando ouvindo ela ushaushauh 

Beijos Beijos

sz


	2. aviso

Bem ,

Eu não esqueci essa fic é que eu estava ATOLADA de prova. Era prova todo santo dia, junto de trabalhos, lições, seminários, leitura obrigatória de livro e amanhã vou ter a ultima prova do bimestre, sim, em pleno sábado.

Enfim, eu provavelmente vou demorar a postar até mesmo os que foram escolhidos porque eu ainda ando ocupada. Mas prometo, que semana que vem eu posto alguma coisa, seja dessa fic ou do meu outro projeto, porque semana que vem não tenho aula em três dias \o e como minha mãe é professora da prefeitura e o povo e os professores vão entrar em greve, provavelmente eu fique a semana em casa e-e tudo vai depender.

E novidades~ me chamaram para participar da revista da escola, que não é pra escola é uma revista da comunidade gratuita e~ eu não ganho nada com isso e-e cú e-e e só teria eu de aluna então OMG =OOOOO não quero suhaus o que vocês acham? Participo ou não?

E agora o recado destinado a vocês, podem continuar mandando fichas, mas assim TODO MUNDO está mandando fichas de cantores e assim~ essa fic não é estilo musical e teve um caso de modificarem algumas fichas porque antes colocaram que não gostavam de pop e depois modifica dizendo que gosta porque dizia que eu gostava de pop então vamos lá. Eu sou incrivelmente eclética em estilo musical, eu respeito todo tipo musical, filme e tudo mais, mas admito, não gosto de metal, mas não julgo quem gosta e assim, o personagem é de vocês podem fazer o que quiserem, não se importem com o que eu gosto, eu sou diferente de vocês. Abusem da criatividade.

Segundo aviso, essa fic é para ser de um estilo mais leve porque a minha outra fic é mais pesada, então essa eu quero evitar drama mesmo eu sendo a rainha do drama aushaushauhsau enfim, é isso. Semana que vem eu posto os escolhidos.

Ps: terei que escolher poucas fichas porque é muito complicado administrar vários personagens

Bjs

sz


	3. Escolhidos

Bem~

Já fiz os escolhidos~

Sinto muito mesmo para que não foi escolhido, na verdade, eu fui bem boazinha porque não era pra escolher nem metade do que eu escolhi suhasuha mas enfim~

São 8 escolhidos que me mandaram fichas oficiais, mas tem uma pessoa que eu conheço que não enviou a ficha formal (escrita) aqui no ff ou no nyah, mas eu já estou calejada de saber como são os personagens dela.

Sinto muito mesmo para quem mandou a ficha e não foi o escolhido mas alguém tinha que sair correto? Espero que não fiquem chateados com esse fato.

Mas vamos aos escolhidos:

Sato Gonyth Dante – Da Abely C. Chibah ( a primeira a mandar aeee)

Reese Lalonde – Da Gaab ( Porque é a pessoa que puxa as minhas orelhas para eu escrever, por causa dela nunca pararei essa fic ashuahsu agradeçam a ela (: ) 

Joshua Acanto Accioli – De Ran Inazuma Amaya

Naoki Fugimiya – De Ran Inazuma Amaya ( Sim, dois dos seus entraram =D você enviou 50000000000000000000 fichas mas duas entraram ashaushaush e eu mudei o nome desse porque tava foda de decorar o outro nome ushau)

: Arthur Rivera – Da Gaab ( esse é o personagem mais sexy de todos os tempos AMOOOO DEMAIS)

Nina Henrl – Da Bella Melanie Duncan ( Só será atriz ok ?)

Adam Monthenville - De IS2PICLES ( ADORO gordos nerds aushau)

Mariana Martinez – De Taichi Dark

E só uma explicação, não vou colocar todos os personagens em um único capitulo , não vou cometer esse erro nunca mais aushaush é muito cansativo e as vezes um personagem parece que não se encaixa naquele momento, mas isso não quer dizer que quem apareceu em um não aparece no outro. NÃO. Vai depender de como vai o andamento da coisa, em um cap pode aparecer todos, outros pode aparecer só podem ter certeza, eu não vou deixar um personagem sumir por mais de um cap ok? Se ele não apareceu em um, no próximo mesmo que seja uma palinha ele irá aparecer. Nada mais justo não é?

Espero que vocês leiam essa fic, porque ela está na minha cabecinha a muito tempo e que acompanhem e é claro enviem as opiniões de vocês, sugestões ( não que eu vá segui-la WAHAHAHAHAH aquelas bichas más) e qualquer coisa. È isso

Primeiro cap sai hoje ou amanhã.

Beijos :* 


	4. Introdução Pablo Fluer

We flyin' first class up in the sky,

Poppin' champagne livin' my life,

in the fast lane,

I won't change by the Glamorous,

oh flossy flossy.

The Glamorous, the Glamorous, Glamorous, by the Glamorous

Oh flossy flossy

The Glamorous, The Glamorous, Glamorous, by the Glamorous

Oh flossy flossy

Se tornar alguém tão importante em Hollywood requer alguns cuidados, ainda mais se você não é quem diz ser.

_seis anos atrás_

_O dia estava claro, o céu azul sem nuvens, a casa comprada e reformada só para aquela serie estava cheia de câmeras e pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro. O piso do jardim eram pedras cinzas e as paredes amarelas com suas enormes varandas escondiam os fios e algumas pessoas._

_De trás de todo aquela bagunça e correria, um menino que mais parecia com uma adorável garota, estava lutando por liberdade. Por sua aparência andrógena a amiga de seu irmão gêmeo adorava lhe colocar todas as suas criações. Isso que dava ter uma estilista em inicio de carreira em seu ciclo de amizades e se parecer tanto como uma boneca._

_Ela finalmente conseguiu colocar o vestido branco e ficou maravilhada tirando fotos, quando a porta foi aberta com pressa e um dos produtores ficou olhando a cena e sorriu, como se tivesse acabado de ter uma ideia._

_- Isso pode dar certo._

Atualmente, LA

- Não acredito que não está pronto! O casamento é às duas da tarde, são nove da manhã, demora séculos para chegar lá e—

Foi interrompido com uma garfada em sua boca. Mastigou o conteúdo e constatou que estava muito bom. Olhou para o loiro e viu ele se sentar numa banqueta perto da ilha lendo o jornal com uma torrada pendurada na boca. Iria enlouquecer com aquele rapaz. Suspirou e respirou fundo, era o melhor a fazer naquele momento.

Se sentou ao lado do pequeno e se serviu de café preto sem açúcar e ficaram em silencio até ambos terminarem de comer. É claro que o mais velho acabou antes, e ficava olhando para o russo lendo interessado o caderno de politica. Pessoas na idade dele ainda se interessavam - isso quando se interessavam, pelo caderno cotidiano, horoscopo, tirinhas, esportes e por aí vai, nunca viu nenhuma ''criança'' lendo com tanto interesse sobre politica e negócios. Sorriu porque sabia que o loiro era de longe uma pessoa comum.

- Eu estava ouvindo bem? Aquilo era Jessie J?

- Sim...

- Pensei que não gostasse dessas coisas...

- Eu, quero dizer, meu outro eu, é uma pessoa famosa e influente, se eu não souber o que ocorre no mundo, eu estou fora. Meu trabalho exige que eu saiba sobre tudo. E ela não é de todo mal...

O pequeno pulou para fora da banqueta e tirou os pratos da bancada e deixou na pia. Depois lavaria.

Espreguiçou-se deixando que a camiseta social que vestia subisse um pouco e um certo produtor desviar o olhar um pouco envergonhado e se disponibilizando para lavar a louça e isso agradou o pequeno que colocou o primeiro jeans que viu junto de uma regata cinza qualquer. Procurou o tênis em todos os cantos e só foi o encontrar um dos pés debaixo do sofá e o outro continuava desaparecido.

- Onde essa desgraça foi parar?

- O que?

O produtor se virou e se arrependeu, estava em um ângulo perfeito para a comissão traseira de seu ''protegido'', se virou rápido para a espuma branca em suas mãos o fazendo corar mais e teve que ligar a torneira logo.

Pablo continuou a tatear debaixo do sofá e se inclinar cada vez mais para o chão para ver se encontrava algo até finalmente puxar algo que não era seu outro par de tênis e sim seu tímido chinelo que sumiu a duas semanas atrás logo depois que os comprou.

- Como que isso foi parar aqui?

Estava indignado e decidiu que seria melhor colocar logo aquele par do que se matar para encontrar o outro pé de seu _all star_, seu produtor não parecia no melhor dos humores e ele andava estranho naquela manhã, TPM fazia isso e riu sozinho saindo igualmente isolado o que enfureceu ainda mais o quase sênior.

- PABLOOOOOOO!

E lá se vai ele correr atrás do loiro se segurando para não mata-lo.

OMELET OMELET

Entraram como sempre pela porta dos empregados da imensa casa para não chamar atenção, e é claro, sempre usando óculos, roupas simples e chapéus. Podia ser dono daquela casa, mas tinha que fazer papel de empregado para ninguém perceber a farsa nem mesmo ser clicado por algum paparazzi e convenhamos, todo artista tinha sua própria casa.

O loiro entrou no quarto principal deixando sua bolsa na cama e abrindo o imenso guarda roupa repleto das roupas mais maravilhosas que causariam inveja em qualquer garota, mas em si, certo nervosismo. Falava para si mesmo que eram apenas fantasias para um papel que deveria atuar, e esse papel que receberia os prêmios, os trabalhos e tudo o que tem direito. Iria pegar qualquer um, mas Priscila, a garota que o meteu naquela ''furada'' deixou bem claro para usar o vestido de Phillip Lim , como se soubesse quem diabos era Phillip Lim e qual era esse vestido, foi quando uma pessoa que parecia limpar a garganta mas na verdade só queria mesmo era chamar a atenção, e conseguiu, fez o russo se virar e ver a tal Priscila segurando o vestido escolhido. É... Créditos para essa pessoa, o vestido era realmente bonito.

O produtor chegou com uma pílula e ele já sabia do que se tratava, a pegou e engoliu com um pouco de água e em pouco sua vista escureceu e estava sendo acudido pelos dois presentes no quarto e em pouco tempo acordou olhando para o relógio e constatou que precisava se arrumar logo, pegou as outras peças de roupas e começou a coloca-las.

Essa pílula não era divulgada e pouquíssimas pessoas sabiam sobre ela e ele devia ser um dos poucos usuários, era mais como uma cobaia humano. Ela mudava o sexo da pessoa e o efeito colateral são os desmaios e dura cerca de oito horas, nunca mais do que isso. Não surgia efeito com pessoas muito masculinas, ele por ser andrógeno, caiu como uma luva, só crescia em si os peitos e seu amiguinho sumia por aquele tempo.

Se perguntava porque tinha aceitado a maldita proposta de 6 anos atrás, ok , a ''proposta'' era mais como uma ameaça, mas havia durado muito e já era tarde de mais para matar aquela personagem.

Não importava quantas vezes fazia isso, não conseguiria colocar corretamente uma meia calça sem cair da cadeira e isso era fato. Viu se não tinha a rasgado como sempre fazia e ficou feliz que nada de errado havia ocorrido, nenhum estrago a um bom tempo, mas ainda assim sentia dificuldade em coloca-la. O sutiã não era tão complicado como sempre aparece em todo o lugar sobre homens e essa peça, era só um fecho sendo segurado por um metalzinho. Nenhum segredo.

Colocou o vestido e se arrependeu de ser tão parecido com uma garota, mesmo agora sendo uma. Se sentou em frente da penteadeira e escondeu todos os fios dourados colocando uma touca fina e as lentes escuras. Nisso, a outra pessoa que sabia de sua identidade chegou e começou seu trabalho de maquiador e começou a passar a base, corretivo e pó em toda a face inclusive nas sobrancelhas até que elas sumisse, o que não foi difícil já que o fio era claro. Pegou uma foto da personagem e desenhou o novo formato e em outra cor. Uma pessoa pode ser identificado pelo formato de sua sobrancelha, por isso elas eram tão importantes.

Após isso, só a pinta debaixo do olho esquerdo faltava e essa tinha que ser feita com um lápis especial que durava séculos e era resistente a água, era um inferno na terra tirar aquilo depois. O resto da maquiagem era bem simples de ser feita, mas nem por isso deixava de ser importante, o contorno do rosto também tinha que ser feita com cuidado, já que não podia fugir de como era a tal atriz famosa, de resto, podia abusar, só o contorno dos lábios que sempre fazia de uma cor mais clara para aumenta-los.

E por fim, colocou a peruca castanha já com o penteado feito com antecedência. A escolhida demorou muito a ser selecionada, o mais importante era que se parecesse com cabelo natural e não saísse com facilidade. Foi feita sob medida, foi a solução e a consequência foi de uma cabeleira que só saia se fosse puxada com muita força ou com a técnica correta, técnica essa que o loiro até hoje não aprendeu.

E lá estava, uma pessoa completamente diferente, não mais existia o russo Pablo, mas sim a americana Isabelle Konters. Famosa atriz e ganhadora de alguns prêmios mais disputados e foi calçando o Chanel preto e o resto das joias e saiu para o tal casamento.

OMELET OMELET

Aquele era o casamento mais aguardado do ano, o filho do dono da maior rede de TV fechada do país estava se casando com a cantora Kelly, que iria se afastar como cantora, mas continuaria a agenciar os novos cantores e é claro, os mais famosos de Hollywood foram convidados assim como toda a imprensa.

A agora morena, chegou em seu Aston Martin One-77, e logo foi abordada por todos os paparazzi que a seguiram até ela adentrar no salão e suspirou aliviada encontrando um grande amigo que sabia de toda a farsa.

- Está tentando me seduzir hoje?

E sorriu sendo abraçada pelo loiro que depois sorriu para as fotos e continuaram a andar para pegar alguma bebida.

- Acho que não preciso mais tentar não é senhor Arthur Rivera?

- Me chame de Spike se quiser que eu continue te chamando de Isabelle

- Morra loiro oxigenado

- Eu sei que você me ama morena falsa

Wear them gold and diamond rings,

All them things don't mean a thing,

Chaperones and limousines,

Shopping for expensive things,

I be on the movie screens,

Magazines and bougie scenes,

I'm not clean, I'm not pristine,

I'm no queen,I'm no machine,

I still go to taco bell,

drive-through, raw as Hell,

I don't care, I'm still real,

No matter how many records I sell,

After the show or after the Grammys,

I like to go cool out with the family,

sippin', reminiscing on days when I had a Mustang.

And now I'm...

RENEEV RENEEV

Então meus filhotes~ de tanto batucar aqui, cheguei a seguinte conclusão

Os primeiros cap's terão esse formato, primeiro um pouco do passado, antes da festa e chegada na festa.

Quando eu escrever o ultimo personagem, o próximo cap será a estória em si, começando pela festa obviamente. Essa introdução de cada personagem eu acho fundamental para os leitores compreenderem como é cada personagem, como eles agem e o que está acontecendo, e assim, no final de cada cap eu dou a deixa de quem será o próximo.

Como são introduções e são bem curtinhas, provavelmente eu escreva bem rápido e poste logo, pra não ficar enrolando, afinal, todos querem seus queridinhos em ação.

E seguinte, porque diabos eu pedi as fotos? Simples, como é uma fic mais leve, eu quero o apelo visual, então criei um face para postar a fotos dos personagens e as roupas, casas deles para vocês não ficarem tentando imaginar o que a outra pessoa disse. E também muitos personagens ficam com características parecidas, dai falar que: um tem olhos verdes e cabelo preto, e o outro cabelo castanho e olhos verdes, na hora da descrição vou colocar moreno dai ninguém sabe como é cada um, o que um tem de diferente do outro. Então as fotos são esse apelo visual para deixar a fic com esse ar leve e diferente das outras fanfictions.

As mina pira na criatividade (apanha lindamente)

Mas enfim, é isso. Então quem não enviou as fotos, POR FAVOR enviem, e aqueles que descreveram a casa e a roupa, tentem não ser tão específicos, porque depois fica pra mim procurar e como foi vocês que criaram fica complicado achar as fotos. Então, mesmo que não seja daquela cor, daquele modelo, enviem as fotos e falem o que vocês mudariam, descrição serve pra isso.

Mas vamos ao que interessa.

O Face da Fanfiction é :

Omelets Fanfiction

Podem adicionar que eu vou aceitar todos e a foto não é de omeletes, mas é de uma comida que também indica algo leve na vida.

É isso seus lindos

Nos vemos em breve com a próxima introdução

Bezos sz


	5. Introdução Arthur Rivera

It's the boy you never told I like you

It's the girl you let get away

It's the one you saw that day on the train

But you freeked out and walked away

It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas

Things you swear you'll do before you die

It's the city of love that waits for you

But you're too damn scared to fly

A plateia estava lotada, fãs enlouquecidas gritando pedindo por mais e aquilo parecia irreal de mais. Há três anos estava no ramo, mas todas as noites se sentia um principiante, como se sempre fosse sua primeira vez. Suas pernas tremiam, as mãos suavam e tudo que podia fazer era sorrir, tomar o folego e começar cantar junto das coreografias ensaiadas dias a fundo.

Conheceu varias lugares por causa da boy-band que se juntou dês dos seus dezesseis anos, seus pais sempre o incentivavam tanto que aproveitavam sua grande beleza para o colocar em propagandas de fraldas e qualquer coisa que precisasse de um bebe lindo e fofo.

Tanto que isso acarretou em sua precoce entrada no mundo dos famosos, com apenas cinco anos já estava em um seriado e agora cantava na frente de milhares de pessoas. Não que fosse tão talentoso assim, mas sua banda ganhou dois VMA nos últimos anos e o importante no momento era agradar suas fãs.

Hit the lights, let the music move you

Lose yourself tonight, come alive

Let the moment take you, lose control tonight

Hit the lights, let the music move you

Lose yourself tonight, come alive

Let the moment take you, lose control tonight

O despertador ficou soando de maneira irritante até seu dono o jogar para longe, mas ainda ouvia o alarme. Encolhia-se na cama com o travesseiro tapando os ouvidos, mas nem isso era possível para abafar o barulho. Desistiu de suas tentativas frustradas de voltar ao mundo dos sonhos e se levantou desligando o despertador e indo tomar um banho.

Tinha que confessar que estava na hora de encontrar alguma empregada já que o apartamento estava de cabeça para baixo e não encontrava nem sequer uma cueca limpa. Isso que dava um adolescente, de dezenove anos, morar sozinho com muito dinheiro para gastar.

Logo após mergulhar em um mar de roupas conseguiu encontrar algumas peças limpas e não muito amaçadas e se dirigiu ao pequeno cômodo ao lado de seu quarto. Não sabia dizer como aquele minúsculo banheiro conseguia ficar tão bagunçado. Pasta de dentes na pia, creme para barbear já esgotado, laminas de barbear jogadas de qualquer jeito pelo mármore branco, as toalhas amaçadas e molhadas em cima da privada e apenas um pouco de sabonete em seu dispositivo.

Precisava fazer compras urgentes e arrumar aquele lugar caso contrario não poderia levar ninguém até lá. Não era de seu feitio levar pessoas para seu pequeno apartamento bagunçado, porem naquele dia era o casamento de alguém importante e seu agente mandou com todas as letras que ele aparecesse por lá. Se isso não fosse o suficiente para desanima-lo, sabia que tinha que chamar alguém para ir junto de si se não quisesse que as pessoas descobrissem seu pequeno segredinho.

Por ele esse segredo nem existiria, os demais integrantes da banda também não se importavam com o fato, mas seu agente vivia dizendo que se o revelasse as vendas cairiam, ele iria prejudicar não só a si mesmo mas a todos que trabalhavam consigo e destruir o sonho de milhares de fãs e esse argumento quebrava o seu mole coração.

Retirou apenas a cueca Boxers que usava e ligou o chuveiro na temperatura quente, um habito seu era dormir só com essa peça ou então sem nada, o que irritava muita gente e faziam de tudo para ele por um pijama, mas o mesmo não se encontrava confortável o bastante para dormir com tanto tecido, mesmo nos invernos mais rigorosos.

Relaxava sentindo a água quente lhe tocar a pele, encostou a testa no frio azulejo e começou a fingir que tocava guitarra, um de seus hobbys preferidos, mesmo há tanto tempo cantando nunca soube tocar de verdade. Só entrou no mundo pelo incentivo dos pais e em sua idade atual era tarde de mais para desistir da ideia.

It's the time that you totally screwed up

Still you're trying get it out your brain

It's the fight you had when you didn't make up

It's the past that you're dying to change

It's all the money the you're saving

While the good life passes by

It's all the dreams that never came true

'cause you're too damn scared to try

Ele era jovem por isso não se sentia na obrigação de ficar usando ternos completos com gravata e tudo, tanto que nem sabia dar um misero nó corretamente. Então tudo que colocou foi uma calça preta de couro, uma camiseta social preta que ele fez questão de dobrar as mangas até os cotovelos já que estava muito calor, um colete igualmente escuro para dar uma formalidade ao vestuário e seu confortável tênis, obviamente não iria ficar de pé horas e horas usando um sapato social que lhe matava o pé.

Colocou todas as bugigangas que encontrou pelo caminho e foi até sua mercedes benz classe SL prata já começando a dirigir. Primeiramente teria que passar na casa de alguns integrantes da banda já que era ruim chegar sozinho e depois os ficar caçando para tirar as fotos, era melhor que chegassem todos juntos, fotos tiradas obrigação cumprida.

Pisou no acelerador quando ouviu um bom rock tocando na rádio e foi cantando acompanhando a música completamente entregue a ela. Ficava contente nesses pequenos momento de privacidade onde podia agir como um idiota sem ninguém para o julgar.

Hit the lights, let the music move you

Lose yourself tonight, come alive

Let the moment take you, lose control tonight

Hit the lights, let the music move you

Lose yourself tonight, come alive

Let the moment take you, lose control tonight

Arthur Rivera mais conhecido como Spike parou na casa do primeiro parceiro de banda depois de meia hora dirigindo e este entrou todo pomposo com um terno e sapatos sociais.

- Serio Spike? Tênis?

- E você que está com esse destruir de pés aí, sabe que vamos ficar horas lá não é?

- Ao menos não vou ser chamado de adolescente

- Mas eu sou um adolescente!

E riu alegre voltando a dirigir para pegar o restante, o seu passageiro parecia bem concentrado em mandar mensagens para alguém, provavelmente a ficante da vez, ele era um verdadeiro bad boy nesse tipo de caso. Toda banda precisa de um.

- Aquela sua amiga gostosa vai estar lá?

- Quem? A Belle?

- Sei lá, quantas gostosas você conhece?

O loiro não gostava quando o outro começava a falar assim de suas amigas, possuía muitas amigas encantadoras e a maioria delas eram modelos e atrizes que sabiam de seu segredo e fingiam ser suas namoradas apenas para o segredo se manter intacto. Mas mesmo com essa troca de favores odiava que chamassem elas por nomes tão vulgares, parecia que estava as usando e as alugando por noite.

Seu único amigo que compartilhava um segredo tão grande quanto o seu, se não maior, era o loirinho Pablo, que mesmo na versão feminina nunca teve coragem de fingirem estarem namorando. Nunca foram além de abraços mesmo já tendo rolado algum clima algumas vezes e ideias tenham surgindo quando viram ''Amizade Colorida'' mas não levaram adiante, era complicada de mais a vida de ambos para se preocuparem com mais uma coisa desse tipo.

- Eu to falando daquela morena que você vive grudado

- É a Belle...

- E então... Ela vai?

- Por que quer saber?

- Quem sabe eu me dê bem essa noite

Aquilo foi de mais para seu autocontrole. Parou o carro com tudo assustando o outro que foi para frente e depois para trás violentamente.

- TA MALUCO CARA? QUER NOS MATAR?

- Retire o que disse

- Retirar o que?

- Não vou permitir que fale dessa maneira de minha amiga!

- E vai fazer o que para me impedir? Me bater?

- Talvez eu faça isso

E pela primeira vez ficou irritado, seu rosto tão belo agora estava franzido e saiu do carro batendo a porta pronto para brigar. O outro saiu suspirando batendo a porta e retirando o terno pesado que já o estava incomodando devido o calor que fazia.

- Desculpa cara... Não quis ofender sua amiga... Me desculpe...

Nunca era bom brigar com seus parceiros de banda, uma vez que eles se veem todos os dias às coisas só tendiam a se complicar se ficassem brigando por todos os cantos para onde fossem. O loiro possuía um bom coração e sorriu, esquecendo-se do ocorrido entrando novamente no veiculo sendo seguido pelo outro e se encaminhando para buscar os demais.

It's a mad mad world, gotta make an escape

It's a perfect world, when you go all the way

Hit the lights, let the music move you

Lose yourself tonight

A festa estava lotada mesmo sendo cedo, posaram para as câmeras assim que desceram do carro e cumprimentaram os conhecidos e até os desconhecidos, adentraram pelas enormes portas e ficaram se enchendo de todo o luxo e superficialidades que aquele local oferecia. Ficava perto de algumas belas damas quando via alguns fotógrafos se aproximando, mas logo sorriu verdadeiramente indo ao encontro de seu amigo assim que viu sua outra versão.

- Está tentando me seduzir hoje?

E sorriu abraçando a falsa morena depois sorriu para as fotos e continuaram a andar para pegar alguma bebida.

- Acho que não preciso mais tentar não é senhor Arthur Rivera?

- Me chame de Spike se quiser que eu continue te chamando de Isabelle

- Morra loiro oxigenado

- Eu sei que você me ama morena falsa

E riram indo se encaminhando para o centro do salão pegar algumas bebidas e alguns petiscos sempre conversando alegremente parecendo que era um encontro de amigos e não um casamento de uma pessoa que nunca viram na vida e estavam ali apenas para marcar presença.

Não precisava se esforçar muito para se lembrar de como conheceu o pequeno russo, foi o mesmo dia que a farsa dele se iniciou e soube que poderia confiar a ele seu segredo.

_Seis anos atrás_

_Acabava de entrar em um seriado e precisava tirar varias fotos para a divulgação deste, a casa era amarela e bem grande e estava sendo usada para outros fins e um deles sendo gravada a própria serie, mas seu proposito ali era simplesmente as fotos. _

_Caminhava lentamente pelos corredores quando ouviu gritos e pedidos de socorro sair de uma sala e curioso como era abriu a porta e um leve peso pulou em si, era até reconfortante ter aquele tipo de contato mesmo com seus treze anos de idade._

_Por sua pouca massa muscular na época acabou indo ao chão olhando depois de alguns segundos o causador da queda e corou até seu ultimo fio de cabelo. Des de sempre se considerou gay, bem, só depois de saber o que isso significava, mas ao ver aquela ''garota'' em seus braços começava a duvidar de sua opção sexual. Era como carregar um pequeno anjo, os olhos incrivelmente azuis, fora aquele cabelo loiro tão claro e aquele vestido branco não ajudava muito na construção da imagem, e pelos deuses, como se não fosse o suficiente tudo isso, o raios solares adentravam pela janela ao fundo dando uma aura alaranjada no loiro._

_Tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas a voz de uma garota cortou seu raciocínio e olhou para trás vendo uma bela garota morena saindo pela porta recém-aberta com uma câmera na mão e um produtor com as mãos na boca como se estivesse sido pego no flagra._

_- Pablo!_

_A garota proferiu e o loiro ficou confuso vendo o 'pequeno anjo' sair de cima de si soltando algum muxoxo. Levantou-se ainda surpreso por toda aquela situação percebendo que na verdade 'ela' era 'ele' e que talvez tivesse sua primeira paixonite._

_- Bem... Nada a se fazer já que ele sabe tudo, então acho bom você se manter calado sobre isso moleque... Entre, vamos lhe explicar tudo e convencer esse cabeça dura._

_E assim o produtor o puxou para dentro contando todos os detalhes e a louca ideia que tivera. Daquele momento em diante se tornaram grandes amigos, mesmo quando Arthur se distanciou das telas para se dedicar á música. Viam-se sempre quando podiam e nada parecia abalar aquela amizade cheia de segredos._

So let's go go go go

All the way, yeah let's go go go

Night and day, from the floor to the rafters

People raise your glasses

We could dance forever

Tivera que se distanciar um pouco para socializar com outras pessoas já que todos pareciam entretidos demais enchendo sua amiga de perguntas. No meio do caminho acabou esbarrando em nada menos que em Sato Gonyth Dante outro tentando a sorte no mundo da música e conseguindo um reconhecimento em troca e como consequência da batida, a bebida que carregava foi contra a camisa do outro.

Pediu desculpas mil vezes e até o ajudou a se limpar mesmo este estando bem tranquilo e dizendo que não havia problema algum sobre aquilo.

- Não esquenta... Eu nem gostava tanto assim dessa camisa

E deu um pequeno riso tranquilo e com as mãos no bolso ele sorriu e se despediu deixando um certo loiro abobalhado para trás.

Hit the lights, let the music move you

Lose yourself tonight, come alive

Let the moment take you, lose control tonight

It's a mad mad world, gotta make an escape

It's a perfect world, when you go all the way

Hit the lights, let the music move you

Lose yourself tonight

OMELET OMELET OMELET

Bem meus queridos~~ Eu sei que eu disse que seria bem rápido um cap para o outro porque era apenas introduções e blablabla MAS muitaaaaaa coisa aconteceu, muita mesmo, tanto coisa e tanto tempo atrás que nem lembro os motivos.

Mas eu prometi esse cap a dez bilhões de anos atrás a uma grande amiga e nada desse cap até eu jurar que iria escrever hoje e nem para essa quega ficar on hoje u3u

Mas enfim~

Aqui está o cap e não vou mentir pra vocês, talvez demore a sair o próximo pelo motivo de minhas provas estarem recomeçando e vai ser uma atrás da outra até de sábado vou fazer prova e estou querendo estudar nessas férias, já que eu sou vagabunda e não estudo depois da escola asuhaushaush

Ano de vestibular é foda... Mas enfim enfim~

Espero que vocês gostem e que comentem já que isso é meu combustível para continuar escrevendo e não se esqueçam do Face dessa fic que é

Fanfiction Omelet

Espero vocês no próximo capitulo e recado nada básico, Está havendo um movimento para ressuscitar o fandom do Naruto porque a qualidade dele vem caindo muito de uns anos para cá e não só isso, o tempo de vir uma nova fic vem se tornando absurdamente altos, comparando a antigamente que de meia em meia hora a fic que estava em primeiro lugar ficava logo na segunda pagina.

Então é isso, quem quiser escrever é só postar ou ir incentivando mandando reviwes para quem escreveu. VAMOS RESSUCITAR O FANDOM E VOLTAR A ERA DE OURO \o/

É isso~

Bjs

sz

ps: a música utilizada nesse capitulo foi Hit The Lights da Selena Gomez, e eu a utilizei porque a dona da ficha é uma fã dessa cantora e essa música é a que mais ou menos tem haver com esse mundo dos famosos asuhauhs

ps 2: ME AJUDEM! Mandem recomendações de músicas que falem de fama, artistas, Hollywood essas coisas. Valeu (:


End file.
